Motivos por los que debo ser profesor de DCAO
by Lluna
Summary: Snape escribe a Dumbledore solicitando el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Logrará cumplir su sueño? Envíadme un Review y decidme qué opináis.


¡Hola!

Aceptando el reto número uno de Vanina de Lira aquí está mi carta de Snape, escribiendo a Dumbledore para pedirle que le dé el puesto como profesor de DCAO. (No es un currículum, ni es exactamente lo que ella pedía pero está basado en su idea así que a Vanina le dedico este fic).

Espero que os guste.

Antes de pasar a la historia, dos aclaraciones:

Lo que está subrayado significa que lo ha tachado Snape.

La primera parte es el borrador de la carta y la segunda la carta que el aspirante envía a Dumbledore.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Querido Profesor Dumby Dumbledore Apreciado Profesor Dumbledore 

Profesor Dumbledore,

¡Deme el puesto de una maldita vez, viejo!

Le escribo por motivo de la vacante de profesor de DCAO. Me gustaría que este año- maldito sea- reconsiderara mi solicitud para el puesto, y para ello, le hago una list breve descripción de las virtudes más importantes de las que dispongo.

APTITUDES FÍSICAS

No llevo al Señor Oscuro tras un turbante.

No soy un mentiroso ni un estúpido, como el inepto de Lockhart; ¿cómo pudo contratarle a ÉL?.

No soy un hombre-lobo.

No soy un mortífago transfigurado con una poción.

No soy una bruja maníaca espía del Ministerio Dolores Umbridge.

Soy limpio (excepción de mi pelo, pero...)

Todo el mundo sabe que el estado de mi pelo sirve para repeler a la gente hechizos.

No me huele el aliento.

Visto de negro (elegante y no pasa de moda).

Quedo bien me pongan donde me pongan.

No me pongo enfermo.

APTITUDES PSÍQUICAS

Trato igual a todo tipo de alumnos (tanto a inútiles como Longb a los que tienen más dificultad como a los sabelotodo, Granger sería un ejemplo

aquellos que aprenden con rapidez. No me importa tampoco su condición social, ya sean pobres como Weasley / elementos como Weasley poco afortunados con el dinero como aquellos que siguen el modelo Potteriano o hayan saboreado la fama).

Soy justo.

Soy bien educado.

Los alumnos me tienen miedo /odian respetan.

Soy un profesor competente.

Soy valiente y aguantaría los accidentes de alumnos desequilibrados menos aventajados.

EXPERIENCIA

Tengo experiencia como profesor en Hogwarts.

Sé cómo manejar a los alumnos.

Tengo grandes habilidades y no todas son mágicas.

Conozco bien la materia.

OTROS

Tengo derecho a salir de las mazmorras.

Es laséptima vez que lo pido.

Quiero demostrar que no soy un vampiro.

Soy misterioso.

No ensucio.

No hago el ridículo.

Por todo ello le ruego que me envíe una respuesta lo antes posible.

Suyo

Atentamente Muérase 

Severus Snape

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Profesor Dumbledore,

Le escribo por motivo de la vacante de profesor de DCAO.

Me gustaría que este año reconsiderara mi solicitud para el puesto, y para ello, le hago una breve descripción de las virtudes más importantes de las que dispongo.

Respecto a mis aptitudes físicas, tengo que decir en mi favor que no llevo al Señor Oscuro oculto tras un turbante en la cabeza. Tampoco soy un mentiroso ni un estúpido y, además, tengo la suerte de no ser un hombre-lobo.

Añado, para la seguridad de la escuela, que no soy ningún mortífago en activo transfigurado mediante una poción. Agrego, también para la seguridad de la escuela y para su tranquilidad, que no me asemejo en nada a Dolores Umbridge.

Otras cualidades que poseo son las de ser limpio- la grasa de mi pelo la conservo para repelar algunos hechizos- y tampoco me huele el aliento.

Visto siempre de negro, un color elegante que jamás pasa de moda y queda bien me pongan donde me pongan. Además cuento con una estupenda salud lo que evitaría bajas innecesarias de personal.

En cuanto a mis aptitudes psíquicas me enorgullezco de tratar igual a todo tipo de alumnos (a los que tienen más dificultad como a los que aprenden con rapidez. No me importa tampoco su condición social, ya sean poco afortunados con el dinero o hayan saboreado la fama).

Soy justo y bien educado y, por ello, los alumnos me respetan.

Dos cualidades más: soy un profesor competente y valiente, capaz de actuar en todo tipo de situaciones como se esperaría de un profesor de DCAO.

Debo mencionar que tengo experiencia como profesor y, además, en Hogwarts, conociendo así el tipo de alumnos que pasan por la escuela.

Tengo grades habilidades mágicas y puedo decir que conozco la materia muy bien.

Como información extra y de interés, expreso que creo que tengo derecho a dar clase en otro sitio que no sean las mazmorras y así podré demostrar- al contrario de como chismorrean algunos alumnos- que no temo la luz y que no soy ningún vampiro.

Tengo un aire de misterio, cosa que piden los estudiantes de hoy en día en un maestro de los Artes Oscuras.

Tampoco ensucio, ni hago el ridículo.

Creo ser más merecedor del puesto que muchos otros, ya que es la séptima vez que lo pido y, en mi espera, he visto que por Hogwarts han desfilado una serie de "profesores" que no han cumplido los requisitos y que no han podido hacerlo mejor de lo que yo lo haré si me escoge.

Por todo ello le ruego que me envíe una respuesta lo antes posible y, cuanto antes lo haga, antes le enviaré el antídoto que SOLO YO poseo y que funciona para contrarrestar los efectos del veneno que acaba de beberse en el té que le traje de la India y que sé que siempre bebe cuando está trabajando en asuntos de papeleo de la escuela.

Severus Snape

Gracias por leer este fic (que, por cierto, es de un solo capítulo).

Ya solo me queda pediros que me enviéis un REVIEW y me contéis qué os ha parecido.

BESITOS!


End file.
